Austin and Ally Love Story
by RandomFandoms12
Summary: When Ross leaves set feeling sick, Laura gives him pills to make him feel better. What happens when the pills make him loopy enough to confess a secret to Laura?


"And cut! That's great guys! That's it for tonight, everyone go home!" The director called loudly across the set of Austin and Ally. Ross jumped up from his seat at the piano next to Laura. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well, are you coming or not? Let's a-go!" Ross said, gesturing toward the door dramatically with his hands. He had promised Laura that he'd take her out for ice cream after the shoot today. It was almost 10:30 by that time, and if they didn't go soon, he was going to fall asleep behind the wheel. Rough day.

"All right then," Laura laughed her one of a kind laugh. "Don't rush me!" She said jokingly. Laura never seemed to run out of energy, no matter how long they spent on set. "Just let me grab my stuff, give me a second," She bent down and picked up her backpack, and grabbed her book off of the piano. The book she had in the show was actually her private journal in real life, and she is just as protective as she is in the show.

"Okay, are you ready now?" Ross asked mockingly. Before, between shots, Ross had made a joke about girls always taking so long to get ready, and she had punched him repeatedly in his shoulder, so when she raised her fist jokingly, he flinched. She smiled again.

"Yeah, we can go,' She lowered her fist and walked out the door of their practice room, followed close behind by Ross. Calum and Raini, walked up to them.

"Well, well, well," Calum giggled. "Where are you two going?" He always made jokes about how everyone thought they were dating, or at least should be. One of his hobbies was to read the fanfiction about them, and make fun of them for it. It probably isn't the greatest hobby, considering he has read a number of disturbing things, that made him see Ross and Laura in a whole different way.

"I told her I'd take her out for ice cream after we were done today." Ross said nonchalantly. "She beat me in rock paper scissors, and so I had to do anything she wanted me to." He laughed at himself, realizing how strange that must've sounded to Calum.

"Ooh! Can I go?" Calum asked excitedly. Some people thought that the way he acted during the show was just him acting in character, but that is normally how he acted. You know, besides the keeping ham and ice sculptures in his backpack.

"Me too?" Raini asked. If there was one thing she loved more than ice cream...well there isn't really.

"I don't know. Sounds too crazy, the entire cast walking into Dairy Queen at 10:30 at night. I kinda just want to get Laura her ice cream, and then go to bed," Ross said. "I'm not in the mood for some huge get-together." When Ross was tired, he was tired.

"Oh, okay," Calum looked at the ground, faking sadness. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!" He returned to his cheery self, and walked away. Calum was always a joy to be around.

"Kay, then, bye!" Raini said, then walked away with Calum. She left without any act. She was probably just as tired as he was, and he didn't blame her for not putting up a fight when he had said no.

"Let's go, then. I don't want to stick around here much longer, they might ask us to help them clean something up." Ross was just too exausted to do anything else. He already thought he shouldn't be driving, for fear of crashing the car, killing both of them. Who cared anyway...nevermind.

"Yeah, true," Laura said. The two of them walked out of the Sonic Boom, Ross headed for his car, and Laura followed close behind. Ross climbed in his car, and Laura got in the passenger side. He started his car.

"Better buckle up." He said. "I feel way too tired to drive," His vision was reacting strangely to light, and was in general blurry. He felt on the verge of a headache, white lines lightly tracing his vision.

He drove in silence to Dairy Queen. When they got there, he climbed out, and held open the door for Laura. She walked in, and headed up to the counter. She ordered, he payed, and they sat down by the window. Laura ate quietly, Ross almost nodding off here and there, always saved by the opening of a door, or a new song that he liked coming on the speakers.

Laura looked at him, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Are you okay," She asked. He looked kind of sick, and in general in a crappy mood. His face was pale, and his breathing sort of ragged. He looked much worse than when they had first finished shooting.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a headache." Ross replied. His head was pounding, and his throat hurt. He didn't know what happened between the set and here, but he felt awful.

"Here," she said, reaching in her purse, and handing him a pill bottle. He took two, on her instruction, and started feeling better within minutes. In fact he was laughing. Laughing like he had been hit with happy gas.

"So," he asked, giggling groggily, "How's your ankle?" He asked. Laura had broken her ankle a week or so ago, and the producers made sure it didn't affect her acting. She had painkillers, and an almost invisible cast. The script was also changed some so she was sitting a lot of the time.

"It's fine, thanks for asking," She looked at him strangely. "Well, I'm done, let's go home," Laura was beginning to worry about letting Ross drive her home. He was acting really loopy. "Oh, and to thank you for ice cream, I'll drive."

"Really? Thanks, Laura," He laughed happily, and she dragged him away, to the car. He was now giggling uncontrollably now, and mumbling about something crazy that she couldn't make out.

She laid him in the passenger seat, and buckled him in, as he laughed, and sang about nonsense. She drove him home first, planning on keeping his car and his keys until morning just to be safe. She'd just text him about it, and he'd see the text in the morning.

She dragged him up into his room, and started to lay him down in his bed, when he pulled her close. It was so unexpected, she gasped.

For a moment, the crazy disappeared from his eyes, and he stared into hers softly. He whispered, "I like you," Laura barely had time to process what he had said, before he locked lips with her.

The kiss was sweet, and didn't last more than five seconds. When Ross pulled away, she looked up at him confused. He took her downstairs, and pushed her out the door without another word, and closed and locked it.

She stood there for a few seconds. She brought her fingers up to her lips, feeling the tingling there left from the kiss.

Without another thought, she turned around, and walked off the patio, then drove herself home with his car. She sent the text to Ross, then got into bed, and fell asleep within moments.


End file.
